Birthday Surprise
by Seiryuu-san
Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday and Rukia has a little surprise for him.


My first Bleach fanfic and I'm really happy with how it turned out.

DO NOT OWN BLEACH!It is all Tite Kudo-sama's!

Ichigo was sitting on the coach relaxing with a good book when his wife, Rukia, came home from shopping. She came over kissed him on the check, told him she loved him and then left to put the shopping bags away. As he continued to read, Ichigo could hear the soft pitter-patter of Rukia's feet as she walked about the house.

While she was in the kitchen, Rukia suddenly felt ill. _Oh no, not again!_ She thought running to the bathroom. Earlier in the day, while at work, Rukia had to make a mad dash for the washroom. She was sick then too. As Rukia passed the banister she grabbed a box that she left there. Just as she reached the toilet, Rukia threw up. A couple of minutes later, she sighed and flushed the toilet. Moving to the sink, she washed her face and rinsed her mouth of the bile. Hearing her husband approaching, she quickly closed the door.

"Rukia? Are you alright?" Ichigo called as he knocked on the door.

"Yes, I'm alright. Give me a sec and I'll be out." She called out. A couple of seconds later Rukia come out and smiled at her husband. He smiled back and took her into his arms. When they separated he noticed that she was a little pale.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes of course I'm alright. Stop being such a worry wart." she said. "Come on, it's time for supper." He gave her a side ways look but followed her. Ichigo watched his wife as she went about the kitchen getting things ready for dinner. _She's hiding something, I just know it._ He thought.

"Honey, could you set the table, please?"

"Sure"

While he set the table, Ichigo kept thinking of what Rukia could be hiding, when he passed the calendar and noticed what the date was. Tomorrow was his birthday. _Oh I get it. She's got something planed for tomorrow._ He thought smiling.

The fallowing day Ichigo and Rukia got together with their friends and celebrated his birthday. They sang some karaoke, played some games at the arcade, went to the movies and returned to the arcade (Ichigo wanted a rematch with Uryuu at Guitar Hero). In the evening they all want to Ichigo's home for some cake and presents. Several hours later the house was quite again.

"Did you have fun today, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as they cleaned up the living room.

"You bet! It has lots of fun." Ichigo replayed. "I'm going to have to practice some more if I want to beat Uryuu at Guitar Hero." He said as his eyes shone with determination. Rukia giggled and kissed him.

"You're so cute when you're all fired up like that." She told him as his checks turned pink.

"By the way, what were you doing in the washroom yesterday?" Ichigo asked out of the blue. It took Rukia a couple of seconds to realise what Ichigo was talking about.

"Oh I was checking to see if I was pregnant." She said watching her husband.

"Oh?" he said, not really paying attention as he collected the garbage.

"I am, by the way." She replied nonchalantly. He nodded his head and headed for the garage.

Rukia just stared as he walked away to throw the garbage out side. He was three steps out the door when the news reached his tired brain. Dropping the bag to the floor, he ran back to the living room. His's eyes were so big that Rukia couldn't help but brake out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that you're pregnant?" he asked slowly making his way towards her. It took Rukia a couple of seconds to calm her laughter before she could answer him.

"Yes Ichigo, I did." She replied wiping away some tears. Ichigo had to sit down.

"Are you ok?" Rukia asked as she helped him to the couch.

"Yeah I'll... A dad... I'm going to be a dad... Wow."

Tears of joy fell from Rukia's face as she sat down beside Ichigo. He wiped them away and smiled. She smiled back and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Rukia." He said between kiss es.

"I love you too, Ichigo." She said. "Happy Birthday."

Yes I know it's short.^^;

Let me know what you thought of it. Later.


End file.
